Sweet Nothings
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: SLASH WARNING: IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTACT AS WELL. Ragetti's feelings are hurt when Pintel calls him a name!


Warning: This story abounds with slashy goodness in every bite. If you are easily offended by the idea of Pintel and Ragetti snogging and the like…then you should leave now!

Ye've been warned!

Also, I blame this story entirely on my friend Sean; who saw the video about Dead Man's Chest where the two host and something is brought up that offends Ragetti. This was all his fault!

Sweet Nothings

Large hairy arms wrapped themselves easily around his thin middle, and he smiled as he leaned back slightly, turning his face to one side so that his good eye could look at the man hugging him.

He was forced to look down a little bit, unable to hide a soft giggle as he was staring down at Pintel's bald head at the moment.

"Whatcha laughin' a'?" Pintel whispered huskily, smiling himself as grime covered hands slowly slid underneath Ragetti's shirt, resting the palms of his hands on his flat, (sometimes he felt too flat), stomach.

Ragetti flinched at this and he giggled louder then, forced to bite his lower lip to avoid from laughing out loud and getting the two of them discovered.

The two of them were currently down with the cannons in the hold of the Black Pearl, and because the bunks were just a short climb of the stairs away; they needed to be as quiet as possible to avoid someone coming down to hear what was going on.

Pintel soon came around to stand in front of him then and the two of them kissed, tongues twisting around before Pintel then gently pushed Ragetti so that his back was up against one of the cannons.

With soft whispers and giggles from Ragetti, their little touches soon deepened into something more as their lust grew stronger and soon enough Ragetti's green jacket and pants with his maroon shirt were tossed into a heap somewhere, only to be joined with Pintel's own clothing as the two joined together on the floor.

There was soon a break in-between which found the two of them on the floor, with Ragetti cuddling up into Pintel's arms with a soft sigh, burying his face into the man's hairy chest.

"Love yer, Pinters." He said with a small smile, one hand idly playing with the hair on Pintel's chest.

The normally gruff man snorted softly for a moment before he then smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, causing the younger pirate to close his eye and shiver in pleasure at the feeling on his scalp.

"Love ye too, lad." He said with a smile.

"I'm no' really a lad anymore, Pinters." Ragetti pointed out, lifting his head up for a moment to look at him. "I'm only five years younger than yer!"

"Well wot else should I calls yer then?" Pintel asked with a cocked eyebrow. A wicked idea came into his head then and he snickered softly.

"Aye, wot's so funny?" Ragetti asked, starting to feel left out from whatever joke Pintel was sharing with himself.

Pintel answered him with another kiss to the lips and soon the younger of the two pirates was smiling as he slowly sat up and was soon straddling his older companion, looking down at him with a smile as his strong hands held onto his thin hips.

"Pinters…" he murmured softly, and soon Pintel found himself becoming warmed up for another round.

"Spaghetti Ragetti…" Pintel mumbled, ready to start again.

The lustful look on Ragetti's face changed then and his narrow nostrils flared as he suddenly got off of his lover and stormed over to their clothes, putting his on in anger as he muttered darkly to himself.

With a confused frown Pintel sat up and scratched the top of his bald head.

"Oy! Wot's the matta'?" he demanded as Ragetti struggled to get his maroon shirt back on.

Ragetti turned to him then and he was now wearing a hurt expression on his face.

"'ow could ye, Pintel?" he asked softly, his green jacket soon on again.

"Wot?"

"Ye know I 'ate et when ye call me tha'!" he snapped suddenly and for a moment it sounded as if he were choking back a sob. "'ow would ye loik et if I called ye Pintel…" He paused then and he looked down at the ground as he tried to think of something that rhymed with Pintel.

"Oh would ye stow et all ready!" Pintel muttered, starting to get a headache. "I only said et once an' ye don' need ta act loik such a baby about et! Naow git those clothes off an' git back o'er 'ere!"

Ragetti was not very happy however and he merely shot Pintel a look that was a mixture of hate and hurt as he merely headed back up to the bunks to sleep.

Pintel grumbled softly to himself for a moment and he then shook his head with a sigh as he watched his skinny friend leave him and he merely muttered softly to himself as he decided to wait before going back up there to try and talk some sense into the lad's thickhead.

He was going to give the stupid one eyed blighter a piece of his mind when he came back, and he suspected that he would soon have the lad's ears ringing.

When Pintel did go upstairs twenty minutes later, he found the lad lying down in their shared hammock, but his back was facing him as he had curled himself into a ball, as if to try and take up as little room as possible.

Pintel sighed softly at the sight and any angry insults and words he was about to use on him were gone as he sighed and then slowly climbed into the hammock, trying not to wake him up in case he was asleep.

He blinked in surprise and was forced to hold onto the sides when suddenly Ragetti turned over and held onto him tightly, his face buried against his shirt as he held onto him tightly, his thin shoulders trembling.

"Oy…wot's the matta' naow then?" he asked gently, hugging Ragetti against him now.

"M'sorry…" he mumbled softly and he slowly opened his one good eye, showing that it was red rimmed and watery from crying.

"Fer wot?"

"Fer leavin' ye down there. I shouldn'a done tha' ta ye." Ragetti explained softly. "Et's jus'…I really don' loik ta be called tha'…I 'ate et."

Pintel smiled and he rubbed his back for a moment as he gently eased the lad back down again, kissing the top of his head.

"S'all righ'." He assured him gently. "I'm jus' sorry tha' I upset ye so much. Twas only foolin' wif ye, Rags."

Ragetti blinked at the new nickname and he then laughed softly, almost proving Pintel's theory that it was impossible for the young man to stay angry at anyone for too long.

"Maybe we could stay down longa nex' toime?" he offered. "Ta make up fer this?"

Pintel laughed softly as he nodded and Ragetti soon relaxed against him once more as he shut his eye to go to sleep.

The two went to sleep peacefully after that; Ragetti lulled by Pintel's heart beat, and Pintel by listening to Ragetti's even breathing, his lithe and seemingly frail body pressed up against his own.


End file.
